


The Outstanding lives

by SaturnSloth



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Photography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: -A collection of very short chapters





	1. Chapter 1

Spider-Man swung across the open sky, the nights were getting longer and so was the jail log. 

It had been a normal day for our web swinging pal. He’d sold some photos to JJ Jameson. (Although he did have to listen to the newest rant of how Spider-Man was out to get the entire city.) He visited May and brought her flowers, the nice purple one she always liked. She had fauned of peter for a good few hours and sent him home with a bag of caramel corn. He narrowly escaped without six more.  
He had dinner with Johnny who vaguely promised he’d be “seeing a spider” tonight. Peter lost him soon after. Swept away by a couple fans. Honestly, peter was surprised Johnny hadn’t been kidnapped yet. With the way he-  
Fuck  
And Spider-Man was falling. He was falling before he was falling. Apparently he forgot to notice the construction on his usual route or something. Possibly because of the sharp pain in his chest, like being stabbed with a meat thermometer, and well. He missed.  
He took a shot at a low hanging building, hoping his senses would take over. He flipped himself on to the roof, doing a spin in the air and landing with a bow.  
The fact that he still got that adrenaline rush was fascinating, it made him wish he could dissect himself an-  
He wasn’t alone. He could feel someone there. “Torch I swear to-“  
There was clapping behind him. “Whoo another amazing act by the one and only spidey” Peter’s shoulders fell.  
“No please no” he was already aiming for the building across the street.  
“WAIT” Spider-Man sighed with his entire body. He then turned in the way a kid turns when their mother reminds them they have chores to do.  
And low-and-behold,  
the merc himself:  
Deadpool.


	2. The art of photography

“DP, please, it’s been a good day”  
The merc was holding a camera, and his formerly proud look had wavered and not quite returned from that comment.   
“I’ve got a picture of ya!” He said offering Spider-Man a Polaroid of the exact moment he had fallen. When he reached for it Wade snatched it back “uh-uh I know your buddy gets paid for his shots. And this right here’s a keeper”  
“Then hang it on your fridge, c’mon” The allusion to himself made his hair stand up. It still worried him every time Deadpool talked about “Peter Parker” it was impossible to know what he knew. (The telepaths wouldn’t even touch him.) But the fact that there hadn’t been any stray mercenaries in his apartment, recently, made him feel a little better.   
“Oh please The Bugle would love it”  
and then again you can never tell with Wade Wilson.


	3. Chapter 3

“So darling, why  _ does  _ your good pal, Pete, work for a man that hates your guts” Wade cooed

Peter sighed at the pet name. They were swinging through town off to where Deadpool had claimed there was ‘something going down’. Peter wasn’t quite sure what that was supposed to mean, but once he knew, he had to help. Deadpool usually knew what was going down. 

“He doesn’t  _ hate  _ me” that was a lie “and since when did you read the bugle” 

“Since they started putting in hot pics of folks in tight spandex” That got his attention. Spider-Man sent a death glare down to where Deadpool was clinging to his side, upon wade’s request. Peter Parker was a master of the death glare, a consequence of his many nights spent with Johnny Storm. Although the mask drained most of the effect, the message must’ve gotten across.

“Hey! Hey! I didn’t say names did I ” wade defended 

“Sure” He hoped wade could see his eye roll. he made it extra dramatic just in case. 

If we’re being honest here Peter had mostly gotten used to that sort of thing from Deadpool. He could almost be flattered, if it wasn’t just Deadpool being Deadpool.

“And don’t try to change the subject from Parker! Just ‘cause your boyfriend hates you doesn’t mean you need to take it out on me”

This, much to peter’s dismay, wasn’t a new sentiment from wade he seemed to really think Spider-Man and Peter Parker were dating. I don’t think I need to explain why neither were a fan of that.

“He is  **_not_ ** my  _ boyfriend” _

“Sure, your gonna let any dude off the streets take pictures like that” 

“Like  _ what _ ”

“Oh don’t be humble I know you’ve seen them”

“What the fuck is that suppo-“

“HERE,TURN” wade screamed 

**Author's Note:**

> This prolly won’t be updated frequently
> 
> Also the title will probably change


End file.
